I'm Alright Re-Write
by NinjaPooff420
Summary: I gasped as a plate hit the wall. Already forgotten, I stood watching like a fly on the wall.


Im Alright - Re-write

Authors Notes: In this case, Im not going to always clarify who's speaking except for the first time they speak so you know they are involved in the conversation. Theres only three characters and its a one page story so it should be obvious.

This is MOST DEFINITELY not as good as my original writing of this story but my memory sucks and I lost those files long ago...

Also I plan on rewriting Lonely Stoner too when I can manage to motivate myself enough to come up with a similar but new storyline because I cant remember all of the last storyline.

Italics = Inner thoughts

**** = Perspective change (in this case changes to a different persons first person view)

~~ symbol + Italics = lyrics to music that is audible to the characters

I gasped, as a plate hit the wall. Already forgotten, I stood in the doorway watching like a fly on the wall.

 _...shiit_

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled, his eyes red with anger.

I looked to Sasuke, who was crying on the other side of the room. I could see the pain in his eyes.

 _Im sorry... Sasuke..._

"You always do something stupid. Why do I put up with this!? You can't ever do anything right you shitbag!" He screamed as he threw another palate in Sasukes direction. Sasuke ducked quickly, falling to his knees and continuing to cry into his hands. Naruto began stepping toward him.

 _This isnt good_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar yanking him up violently, bringing him eye level with himself.

"I swear to God Sasuke if you don't clean up this mess by the time I get back I'm going to be pissed!" With this, he smacked Sasuke across the face and stormed out of the apartment.

After being sure he was gone, I walked over to Sasuke and knelt down. He looked at me. So hurt by his only love (Or so he thought Naruto was the only one who loved him). I wrapped my arms around him and held him. Feeling his heartbeat become calm, I kept him in my arms until he fell asleep. slowly, I put him in the bed and cleaned the mess for him. As I stood in the doorway of the apartment I thought...

 _Someday... I'll get you out of here so you realize..._

I closed the door behind me.

********Perspective change******

 _Whats that smell? Breakfast?_

I opened my eyes.

 _My face hurts... shit...WAIT_

I remember... last night... the fight. I sat up and stretched.

 _FUCK THE MESS!_

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the living room.

 _Where is the garbage? The plates?_ _Maybe it_ was... _No, Naruto wouldn't... maybe it was..._?

I walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto. He was happy, making breakfast like nothing happened.

 _Why me? I know this caring is a lie._

"Hey sweetie!" Naruto said happily. "I made you your favorite. Bacon, eggs and hashbrowns."

Something... snapped.. I just couldn't take this charade anymore...

"You son of bitch, Naruto. You fucking son of a bitch" I said as I began to cry. I turned and ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. Frantically I looked around.

 _I've got it_

I wiped my tears and walked over to the stereo.

 _Track 9_

I pressed play and sat on the bed, holding the razor.

 _I'm ending this_

************Perspective change (I guess you could say its the fourth character but its like the narrator in a christmas story talking hes not connected to the story at all)*******

As the song started up Sasuke cut deep into his left arm. Carving the words - IM SORRY

~~ _If youre hearing this I finally did it. Sorry I didnt say goodbye-there-o time. Understand- was stressed. Living day- was hard and I gave-best...~~_

Sasuke began to feel drowsy. He could barely hear Naruto knocking over the music... yelling, begging for him to open the door.

*************Perspective change******

 _No... fuck you Naruto... this is my choice._

"I need to text him" I said out loud to myself. Pulling out my phone I unlocked it

 _I need to tell him..._

I slowly entered the words

I..M...A...L...R...I..G...H..T

*SEND*

 _Okay..._

 _~~~There was-ing left-me to stay now im long gone away. Dont-art them tears-...~~~_

 _Goodbye..._

Song - Im Alright by Twiztid.


End file.
